


FLEETING, FLICKERING, FALLING…

by rubydragon16



Series: It's Only Words... [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teen Romance, see the light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami sees the light...</p><p>Re-posted due to format editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLEETING, FLICKERING, FALLING…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

Ahem, I’m not very skilled when it comes to words,  
But that shouldn’t come as a surprise to you.  
I think I should at least tell you what I think,  
Even if you won’t believe any of it to be true

I see you on the court trying your very best,  
Always aiding me whenever you get the chance.  
I should try harder not to use you as a foot stool,  
It must be a very uncomfortable stance.

You said we’d be the best in Japan,  
And I’d be the light that would take us there.  
But with all that you’ve helped us reach that goal,  
I sometimes wonder if that sounds fair.

You can’t dunk, shoot 3-pointers, or alley-oop,  
But with each Vanishing Drive, I notice you more.  
You’re quiet, reserved, and can’t cook for your life,  
I still have never had these feelings in me before.

I laugh at those who sneer and taunt your style,  
Because they’ll never see who you really are;  
I’m lucky in that aspect to always know,  
That you’re more than what you show by far.

I wonder if I would be the player I am now,  
If I had not crossed paths with you that day.  
And I’m grateful that we grew stronger together,  
I wish I had the nerve to tell you in another way.

Kuroko, you think that you’ll always be a shadow,  
Only aiding your team from the corners in a fight;  
But the truth is, from the first moment I met you,  
**You** were the one, guiding _me_ towards your light…  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
